Opposite's Attract
by Dragonseeker789
Summary: A Bot and a Con, prisoners of the Quintasons! Well, how would you escape?


SaaKawa

**Opposite's Attract **

This is a slash story, don't like? Don't read! Please be warned. I will accept no responsibility for turning your mind to the Dark Side!!!!! If you don't like and still read, don't come complain to me. Talk to the large, hungry, complaint eating Dragon over there!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **

The Transformer universe is owned by Hasbro. I don't own them, just borrow them to use and abuse, pat their heads and send them home. I make no money from this story. (I wish!!!) I do own a crowd of party Dragons who would enjoy eating and drinking you out of house, home and castle!!!!

**Personal Disclaimer:**

Dragon would like to point out that she doesn't condone the use of violence, torture or coercing in any way, shape or form in real life. But these stories are straight out of her warped imagination and she is happy enough to write about it!!

******************************

This story is a gift to my good friend SaaKawa. She asked for it ages ago and has been very patient about waiting for it. Hope you enjoy.

The Quintasons appeared in the Transformers Universe after HotRod became Rodimus Prime. They are the supposed creators of the Transformers. What if they had been watching Cybertron for millennia?? Taking a few Cybertronian's from here and there??? Just to check how their 'creations' were evolving?? Alien Abduction anyone????

P.S. If they start talking about probes??? RUN!!!!!!

************************************

"This military unit is worthy of particular study. It harbours an amazingly strong ego."

A tentacle appendage wrapped itself around a lever and pulled. Its owner watched in rapt fascination and some eagerness as electric pulses flowed through the chained prisoner.

"AAHHHYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

The metallic body arched and writhed, trying to escape both the pain and the chains. The dark helm fell forwards as the pulses ceased. Coolant intakes pulled air rapidly in the body, it sounded like gasping. The helm rose and crimson optics flared with anger and hate.

"You five faced freak!! I'll rip the slotting plating off you and drop you in acid!! I am NOT JUST a military unit!! I am STARSCREAM!!! Decepticon Air Commander!! Master of the Cybertronian skies!! I will destroy all of you!!!"

The Quintason floated closer. A tentacle touched one leg and began to slide sensuously up the slick plating. Starscream's leg twitched and his face screwed up with revulsion. The tentacle traced up the seam on his side and over the amber cockpit to his throat. It traced his clenched jaw.

"Foolish arrogant slave!! You were created to serve us!! You should grovel before me!! You will grovel; I will teach you your place!!"

The tentacle rose to a high cheekridge. Bad move!! Very bad move!! Starscream whipped his head around and bit with all his might!! He'd rip the frelling thing off if he could. This time the scream of pain was from the torturer, who flailed uselessly with his other tentacles at the Decepticon.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Sharkicons!! Help me!!"

The hulking guards moved in. At sometime during the vicious beating, Starscream let go. The enraged Quintason pulled the pulse lever and watched as Starscream twisted and writhed, until the seeker lapsed off line. Even then, he pulled the lever.

******************************************

A voice from a very long time ago came faintly.

"Pain can be useful. Channel your pain; let it feed your body instead of Energon. Let it fuel your hate, use that hate to strike back at the one causing your pain."

A face floated in memory but he couldn't for the life of him, remember a name. Slowly, blue fingers moved, making a 'scratch' noise on the dull metal floor of his cell. Pain flared and died, settling to an acceptable level. Hands moved over his battered body. No!! Only one hand, a small gentle hand.

"Ummmmm. B……….B………..Bee?"

"Starscream? Thank Primus!! You've been offline for such a long time. What ever did they do to you?"

Starscream slowly turned his head to bring his 'Companion in the Pit' into view. Intense blue optics returned his gaze. The young, almost sparkling like face gave him a small tired grin. Starscream spat. A piece of the Quintason tentacle plopped onto the floor. He raised an optic ridge as a small smirk twisted his lips.

"Hee! Teach that floating slag-heap to keep his distance. This 'military unit' want's his aft in a vice!!"

"Oh My!! Is that a new perversion I should know about?" Bumblebee shuffled closer to the seeker. "He made you suffer though? I could hear you."

Starscream regarded the Autobot critically. The only way he could have heard was if he'd been in the next……….. The scientist in Starscream would term the places 'Laboratories.' The rest of him called them torture chambers. The Minibots right arm hung limp and useless at his side. With a growl of anger, Starscream began to force himself up.

"What are you doing?" Bee asked in alarm. "Stop!! Starscream, for the love of Primus Below, stop!!"

"He…………Help……………..Me sit up. I want to look at your arm." The Decepticon ground out.

Shaking his head, knowing that he had more of a chance of become Prime than dissuading the stubborn seeker, Bee knelt at his side, helping him sit up. Starscream powered down his optics as his destabilized giros spun, he could feel the smaller body press against him, steadying him.

He brought his arms around in a hug. For once, the Autobot didn't shy away from his touch. Hiding a grin, he let his helm slump forwards onto a yellow shoulder. Lips almost against the thin metal skin.

"Hummmmmmmmmmmm! That might not have been the best idea I've ever had." He moaned, feeling the bot in his arms shiver.

"Gee!! Ya think??" Bee tried to make light of the situation, not wanting to dwell too long on how good this felt. "Do you want to lie down again?"

"Noooo. Just let my giros stop spinning. What did they do to you Bee? Why can't you move your arm?"

For a while the Autobot was silent, his working arm clutched tighter at the seeker as he rested his cheek against the other's shoulder, subconsciously seeking comfort.

"Umm!! They opened the armour on my arm. They said they wanted to see if the sensor alignments had changed. Then they took out some of the servo relays, I don't think they put them back in right." He whispered.

"Poor little Bee bot." Starscream nuzzled against the Minibots throat, which elongated as its owner tipped back his head, giving a soft moan. Starscream knew he wouldn't be able to do much, not when his body felt like warmed over slag, but it was more than he'd managed to get from Bumblebee before.

Bumblebee's hand twitched against the seams on his side, abused relays switching to pleasure. Starscream sucked gently along the fuel line, feeling its beat intensify, up along the line of the jaw and finally, to the parted lips above. Bumblebee gave a strangled whine as Starscream's glossa tickled his lips and then gently slid into his mouth, touching his own and swirling seductively around it, coaxing him into a deep passionate kiss.

Bumblebee gave in to the seeker. He had resisted him since they had been thrown into the cell together. He couldn't remember exactly how long ago, they were both being kept short on energy, to make it easier for their captors to control them.

Bee whimpered as Starscream's hands gently stroked his back and sides. The hands of the Sharkicon's were, at best indifferent, at the worst, cruel. This was so much better, even at the hands of a Decepticon. Starscream was enjoying the feel of the electromagnetic pulse flares against his plating. The smallest whisper of sound brought the sickening realization, they weren't alone!!

Pulling his head from the Autobot's, he whipped it around to look at the bars of the cell. The Quintason he'd dubbed 'Head Pervert' floated there, each face leering in turn.

"Carry on slaves. This display entertains me." It hissed.

Starscream pulled Bee onto his knee, away from the creature.

"Slag off pervert!!" He screeched. "Go watch your Sharkicons play!!"

The Quint fretted indifference. It floated slightly away.

"Then I shall take this with me?" It produced a cube of softly glowing Energon from behind its back. Azure and Crimson optics locked on to it hungrily.

"What do you want?" The voice was Bumblebee's. It sounded defiant.

The Quint smiled. "To watch the two of you, to 'experience' and 'feel' the two of you."

"How can you experience what we feel?" The statement piqued the scientist in Starscream.

Two of the tentacles held small discs.

"Ahhh!!" He nodded. "I see!! Yes, they would let you. "

"You can't be seriously contemplating such a request?" Bee hissed at the seeker.

"Five cubes and some time to rest first." Starscream said firmly, tightening his arms around the bot.

"NO!! No I won't do it!!" Bee squirmed and tried to break free. "If you want to put on a show for that……That sadistic freak, go ahead, but leave me out!!"

Starscream's arms tightened around him, holding him in place.

"You will do as I tell you!! You will submit to me!! Willingly or nor, I don't care!!" He looked back at the Quint, who watched with glowing eyes. "You won't mind one way or the other, will you?"

"No!!" Its voice has grown husky. "It would be…………. more entertaining to feel his …………… reluctance. You can have four cubes. When the day shift starts, I will be back. Do not damage him until then."

The four Cubes of Energon were pushed through the bars. The Quint watched the unequal struggle for a few moments more.

"Don't worry, he'll still be functioning." Starscream smirked, lowering his mouth to nip at one of the yellow helm horns. Bee still squirming on his lap. He grew still as the Quint floated away. They heard the door close and both strained their audios to hear the next set of doors close.

"Oh Primus!! He bought it!!" Bee said, collapsing against the seekers cockpit. "You called him right!! I didn't think that he would fall for our trick. But, I thought we were just going to get him to come in here so we could get out?"

"Slag him!! Get that Energon!! We'll rethink the plan" Starscream released his 'captive,' who quickly scrabbled across the floor to grab a cube and bring it back, four times, four cubes. More than they had been permitted since they had been captured.

Starscream eased himself backwards, to lean against the wall. Ravenous or not, the Energon would have to wait.

"Come here and give me your arm. If we're going to try and escape, you need to be fully mobile."

Bumblebee moved, to kneel at his side, holding his arm up with the other hand. He focused his gaze on the glowing cubes. Starscream's fingers lightly traced the yellow plating searching for release catches. Without the proper medical equipment, this would be painful. Not that normally he would be worried about that.

Bee winced as the catches were pulled; Starscream was actually gentler than the Quints!! The sensation of having his servo relays fingered and rubbed was strange, but quite pleasant really.

"Ah Ha!! Found it!!" Starscream muttered, pulling the relay and reinserting it correctly. Bee's hand twitched as he regained control. Catches clicked shut. Starscream rubbed gently at the Minibots shoulder strut. "Can you feel that?"

"Hummm. Yes, it feels okay." Okay his aft!! It felt wonderful!!

The fingers slunk along his shoulder to his neck, pressing and caressing. Starscream couldn't believe how trusting he was. If he didn't need the Autobot, it would only take him a spark beat to deactivate him and take all the Energon for himself. Talking of which!!

"Pass me a cube, now we've got it we'd better refuel."

Bee passed one over and took one for himself, curling up against the seekers legs. He sipped slowly, feeling the power surge through his body as the Energon revitalised him.

"Starscream, what did the Quint mean about 'experiencing'? And what were those things he had?" Bee asked curiously.

"HU!! Oh!! They're CER's. Cypher Engram Readers, they record memories and allow others to experience the episode. They're banned on Cybertron now. Although you can get them on the black market. They were used to help space explorers experience conditions on other worlds."

"And he wants to………………. You!!.......................And me????....................Oh! I I know he kept coming and staring at us, I didn't think…………………… He actually wants to feel??"

Starscream had to chuckle at the look on the small spy's face. He felt better now the Energon was powering his self repair system. The Quints had no idea that Decepticon's were exceptionally fast repairers. A little down time and he would be ready to take them and their Sharkicons on.

He hadn't expected the CER's; he had just thought the Quint was a voyeur. The way it had watched each time one or the other had been thrown back into the cell. Starscream soon realised that it had been waiting for one to comfort the other.

It had taken some time to convince the Autobot scout, who had kept what little distance there was in the cramped cell between them.

"Bee!! Next one!!"

Bumblebee jumped, his CPU had been full of the thought of Starscream and him…………… He passed Starscream his second cube and finishing his own, took the last, drinking it faster this time.

"Primus!! Aren't you a messy ingester!!"

"Huu!!" Bee looked at Starscream in confusion.

"You've got Energon on your face!!" The seeker bent forwards.

"What? Where?" Bee asked, lifting his face to be inspected.

Trusting. Naïve. Gullible. Little innocent.

Blue hands caught him around the head and pulled him into the kiss. Bee's 'Huummmppp' of surprise was swallowed as his glossa was assaulted and engaged in twisting manoeuvres. He put his hands onto the seekers chest to push away, but changed his mind and began to fondling the jet intakes.

Starscream broke the kiss and moved his lips over the pale face up to the yellow helm, licking at one helm horn and nipping its tip. A shuddering moan was torn from the trembling Autobot.

"Fooled you!!" He chuckled. Moving his hands suddenly downward to the Minibot waist, a quick lift and pull and Bee found himself astride the seekers thighs.

"NO!! No!! Starscream, what are you doing?" Bee couldn't decide if he should panic or accept.

"Hee Hee!! Practicing for when that Pit Spawn comes back? Having a little fun? Celebrating still being alive? You choose."

"But it was a trick to get the Quint into the cell!! I thought we were go……….go……going to try to Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

Starscream's mouth was on his neck again, one hand rubbing gently up and down a helm horn, the part of Bee's CPU that was screaming this was wrong, was rapidly being beaten into submission by the feelings of lust that swamped him.

Bee's hands began to explore the seeker, sliding along seams and into gaps. Small fingers were able to penetrate further into Starscream's body that any other partners he'd had. Sensor nodes, untouched since his body shell had been assembled were stroked and fondled.

Starscream flung back his head with a moaning cry as a foreign energy field erupted inside him.

"Ohhhh!! Huuuuu!! Yesss, yesss, do. do again!!! More!! Ohhhhhhhh!!"

The ever obliging Minibot did. Starscream shuddered so violently his wings rattled against the wall. Suddenly taking the initiative, Bee rose up on his knees and used one hand to pull Starscream's head down into an aggressive kiss. Small he might be, but he relished being dominant.

He pressed his body against the seeker as hard as he could, blue arms encircled him with almost crushing force. Bee's fingers rubbed the sensor node he'd found, flaring his energy field through it, each time the larger body shuddered, internal temperatures rose in them both.

His other hand skimmed the silver wing, finding the dip dimples that told of underlying sensors, pressing and caressing them, circling them with feather light touches that made the metal tremble

Starscream's fingers found their way under his bumper, up, up, along sensitized wiring to his drive unit. Disrupting and twisting the field, which sent his electromagnetic field into steady pulsing flux. Each pulse made him moan harder. He tipped his head back.

"Ha!! Ohhh!! Aggressive little bot, aren't you?" Starscream gasped.

Bee laughed. "Don't you like it?" Then he whimpered as a flux drive coil was traced by a blue finger.

"I prefer this!!"

With a sudden lunging twist, Starscream had the spy pinned on the floor, holding his body up slightly, he began to manipulate the Autobot's drive field, making Bee writhe and thrash in abandonment beneath him.

The sporadic pulses causing his carefully calibrated flight sensors to jump and send disharmonic messages racing through his body, which arched in ecstasy. He paused for a moment to drink in the erotic look on the pale face, the blue optics nearly black with passion, kissable mouth open and gasping rapid intakes of cooling air.

Starscream swooped, claiming that mouth; glossers fought each other, neither accepting surrender. Bee used his legs to pull the seeker down into closer contact; he gripped the silver wings as his body shook with the approaching overload.

Starscream couldn't support himself any longer; his full weight descended on the Minibot, pushing him into an explosive overload, Starscream's struck a sparkbeat behind. He clutched desperately at the smaller yellow body as it twitched and jerked.

He sealed their lips together in a desperate effort to muffle his scream of release. Bee's cries were just as loud.

Starscream gasped cool air as his self diagnostic screamed red warning lights, both of overload and damage. With a moan, he heaved himself up and flopped backwards on the floor.

"Oh!! Ohhhhhh!! P…P….Primus!! That was good!!!" He off lined his optics as his body trembled with pleasure aftershocks. He felt the Minibot crawl onto his chest.

"Y..you're not…… not kidding!!" Gasped Bumblebee. "That was amazing!" Then he started to giggle. "If ol' freak floater felt that, it would have sent him through the wall!!"

Starscream chuckled at the mental picture. He put his arms around Bee and slid into a blissful off line. Bumblebee made himself comfortable and prepared to off line as well, they were both going to need it.

****************************

"Starscream!! Starscream!! Wake up!! Come on, he's coming!!"

Ruby optics flickered, the words finally registered in his sated and befuddled CPU. Starscream came on line in a rush, swiftly checking his battle status. Not 100%, but it would do. He looked at the Autobot.

"Pretend to be reluctant and afraid. I'll let you break away from me, go cower in the corner. When it comes into the cell, I'll deal with it. You scoot and find me a weapon. Preferably something heavy!!" His grin was feral.

The Quintason floated quickly towards the cells. He was old enough to remember being in control of Cybertron, to remember having slaves. The consumer units had been compliant and almost eager to join, the military ones harder to force into intimacy. It had been a long time since he had one of each to play with. These CER's would be an entirely new experience.

He could hear them.

"No!! No!!! I won't do it!! Let me go……………*sob* Please let me go!!" The consumer unit.

"Be quiet!! *slap* You Autobot's do nothing but whine. Huh!! You're not worth four units of Energon." The military unit was aggressive.

In the cell, Bumblebee and Starscream shared a grin. The seeker smacked his hands together again and grabbed hold of the Minibot, holding him on his lap. Bee's head dropped as if in submission. As the Quint floated into view, he shuddered.

*Sob* "P…p…please don't hurt me again, please." He curled up as much as he could.

"Here!!" The Quintason extended one of his tentacles through the bars. "Put one of these on his head." A CER disc was on the end. As Starscream reached for it, Bee pulled to one side and rolled free of the seeker, he scrambled into the far corner and curled up, holding his hands in front of his face, peeping through his fingers.

Starscream tried weakly to stand but slumped back to his knees.

"Get back here you pathetic little turbo-rat!!" He snarled. "By the time I've finished with you, you'll wish your creator had never been sparked." He looked at the Quint. "I don't have the strength to get up!! You'll have to put it on him!!"

He slumped further down the wall. With an annoyed hiss, the Quint deactivated the bars and floated into the trap. He was focused on the small yellow form. Starscream stood, poised for a moment and ran………….His shoulder rammed the Quint into the corner as Bee threw himself to one side and fled the cell.

He ran to the end of the room, past other empty cells, Starscream's null ray cannons were still where he had seen them, when he had been dragged in, his blaster with them. He didn't want to think of what had happened to the owners of the other weapons that lay scattered about. He ran back. Starscream was trying to keep the Quint in the corner, but failing.

"Here!!" Starscream caught the thrown cannon. As much as he wanted to use it as a blunt object and beat the Quint flat, he quickly fired. The Quint fell limply into the corner. They had done it!! They were free!!

"Come on!! We'll blast a hole in the wall of the ship and go." Starscream made for the door, reaffixing his cannon's as he walked

"We can't." Bee stated flatly. "They'll just teleport us back."

"Teleport??" Starscream queried. "Those slottin Sharkicons grabbed me and flew to the ship."

"It would take too long to try and find the teleporter itself. The quickest way would be to hit the engine room. Well, sabotage is what I do. You create a disturbance and keep them distracted. Okay?"

The seeker grinned. Mayhem and carnage, two of his favourite things to do.

"Starscream, a favour?" Bee asked quietly. "Those weapons are from Decepticon's as well as Autobots. If I don't make it, tell the Autobots about these Quintason's."

Starscream grabbed him, lifting him up and slammed him back against the wall, leaning hard against the yellow body pinning him in place. Starscream's kiss was violent enough to create sparks as their lips came together, for one brief moment; Bee thought their mouths had been welded to each other.

Bee groaned with want, locking his legs around the seekers slim waist and his arms around his neck. Starscream broke the kiss, chuckling at the needy look on the Autobots face. Gently, he put him back on the floor.

"For luck!!" He said, sprinting through the door looking for a target. Bee leaned against the wall. Slagger!! He could hear shots and shouts. His diversion was enjoying himself!! He slipped out of the room and began to look for the engine room.

Starscream hadn't had this much fun in ages. This was even better than shooting Autobots. The Sharkicons had surprised him when he had been captured. This time he was prepared. He created unholy havoc on the ship. The Quints fled howling in terror.

Bee made the engine room unobserved; all the Sharkicons were heading the other way. He set to work, removing panels and tampering with the wiring, setting things to overload. There!! That should do it. Now to see it he could find some way off the ship. He rounded a corner to find his way blocked by Sharkicons and three of the Quints.

"Fire!! Destroy the slave!!" The head Quint ordered.

Blaster fire exploded all around the Minibot. He fired back as he ran, determined to go down fighting. He went down alright. An explosion had torn a hole in the floor and Bumblebee plunged through. Falling towards Cybertron, so far below.

Bee couldn't help but scream, the ground looked so far away, but was getting rapidly closer. The only thing his terrified CPU could come up with was a rhyme his creator had taught him as a sparkling.

"Great Primus extend your hand and keep me safe!" He off lined his optics.

His downward plummet was halted by strong arms around him. For one wonderful moment Bee thought his prayers had been answered. They had been, just not by Primus!!

"YEEEEEHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Starscream in exultation. "Ha Ha Ha Ha!! You Autobots can't fly for slag!!!" He accelerated towards Cybertron with Bee hanging onto his neck like a second coat of paint. The Quintason ship fired as them once or twice, but they were finding they had their own problems.

Starscream could see a jumble of buildings and headed for them, they would provide cover and a little privacy. Fighting always left him……………. Tingling!!

He swooped low over the ruins, chose a building and flew in.

"Now!! Where were we??" He asked the astonished Minibot as he pinned him again to a wall, mouth hungrily questing, glossa probing and demanding.

Bee didn't fight, just again locked his legs around the seeker and welcome the questing glossa with his own. His hand wormed inside Starscream's chest feeling for that sensor……………… Found it!! Starscream bucked against him as he flared his energy signature through it.

Starscream gripped the Minibots aft to keep him in place; the other hand beneath his bumper and the racing drive unit. Temperature gauges shot to instant red line in both of them.

Each time Bee shot his energy into Starscream, the seeker ground their bodies together in a wonderful rhythm. Starscream was shaking; he moved his mouth down to suck at Bee's throat, biting hard at the yellow shoulder armour.

"Ohm!! Ohhh! Primus!! Oh yes!!" Bee gasped and moaned, spurring Starscream on. They both screamed as overload hit. Then blindingly white light, which had nothing to do with overload sent them both off line.

*******************************

On board the Quintason ship, Bee's sabotage had been successful. The Quintason's had been unable to use their teleporter to retrieve the escapees.

"We must leave orbit, the cloaking apparatus is in danger of failing. The slaves must not know we have been watching them."

"The two who escaped will inform their factions."

"This must not be allowed to happen. Our main weapons are off line. Utilise the magnetic disrupter. It will remove their memories of this incident."

"You will be judged for your actions when we return to Quintessa!!"

A tentacle pulled a lever, brilliant white light!!!

******************************

Bumblebee came back on line slowly; his whole body throbbed and pulsed. He was so low on fuel. Where was he? The last thing he fully remembered was sneaking out of the Decepticon base with the security codes he'd stolen.

He powered up his optics. He was lying on someone, someone who had one hand resting on his helm and the other one on his aft!! 'Hope I know this guy!' Bee though hazily lifting his head, the hand slid onto his shoulder.

Bee's mouth hung open in shock!! He off lined and defragged his optics, but it was still Starscream. How in the Holy Name of Primus Below had this happened? Has Starscream intercepted him on the way back to Iacon? His body felt as if he'd had an explosive overload. Had he and Starscream?? That hand was cuddling his aft pretty snugly!!

Slowly, cautiously, he slid to one side. Starscream twitched a little but stayed off line. Thankfully, Bee crawled away. Slipping out of the door, he transformed and fled for the Iacon beacon. He had no idea where he was or how he'd gotten there, much less in the company of Starscream.

Starscream lay luxuriating in the little pleasure shocks. That had been one banging overload!! Who with?? Primus frag it!! He hated to power up his optics and not know the name of the person he'd just overloaded with!! Humm!! Perhaps the name would come to him.

When he finally did, he was quite surprised to find himself alone. How had be got into such a dented state? Where was he? That must have been one Pit of a party!! He reeled dizzily as he stood. None of this made sense. He stumbled outside and transformed, flying in circles until he found a directional beacon.

As he headed towards the closest Decepticon outpost, he couldn't help but wonder who his partner had been. Maybe some lone Autobot he'd come across? Hee Hee, wouldn't be the first time a bot had bargained and bought their freedom that way from him. Unlike Megatron, he knew Autobots had other……. fun….. functions.

A sudden image flashed across his CPU. A small silver face, almost a sparkling. 'Humm.' He thought. 'Have to watch out for that one again, Hee Hee!! What a bang bot!! He's worth keeping!!'

*******************************************

Difficult to get them together at first, I think they might not be again…………….. If they remember each other???

Hope you like it SaaKawa.


End file.
